


Sleepless

by caswell



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, literally just some dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caswell/pseuds/caswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki can't sleep, so he decides to turn to Saruhiko for some platonic (not really) comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a Valentine's Day gift for my boyfriend, but I decided to post it here finally, half a year later...  
> I actually kinda like it, even though it was rushed because I'm not good at giving gifts |D

Tick.

Yata folded his pillow around his head, pressing it over his ears.

Tock.

 _It’s too damn late,_ he thought as he looked toward the clock.

Tick.

3:22.

Tock.

It was one of those strange nights where he couldn’t sleep to save his life. It wasn’t too hot, and it wasn’t too cold, though it was a bit chilly. Still, Yata’d been tossing and turning for hours, to no avail- he was almost surprised he hadn’t woken Saruhiko up, since he’s pretty noisy, and he was pretty sure he’d groaned in frustration a few times.

Yata opened his eyes as a thought occurred to him.  _Saruhiko, huh?_ Well… he knew it’s always helped Minoru and Megumi to crawl into bed with him when  _they_ can’t sleep. This would be just the same, right? Just… platonic… sleeping together. Definitely normal when one can’t sleep.

The sheets fluttered as they fell to the ground, and Yata nearly tripped over them while making his way over to the ladder. Quietly, quietly, he climbed up, realizing with a combined sense of anxiety and excitedness that Saruhiko’s bunk was much more narrow than he thought. He was almost in the clear when–

“Misaki…?” Saruhiko asked groggily.

Yata flinched. This was gonna be hard to explain. “S-sorry, Saruhiko,” he said, with an apologetic- and quite awkward- smile on his face. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Saruhiko rubbed his eyes and cracked one open to look at Yata. “What’re you doing here? Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

Pulling himself into a sitting position at the foot of the bed, Yata shook his head. “I can’t. That’s why I’m here. I thought maybe if I could…”

“Sleep with me,” Saruhiko finished for him.

Yata nodded and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “It’s fine if not, I’ll live.”

Without another word- understandably, given the time- Saruhiko shuffled over towards the wall, lifting up the covers for Yata to lay next to him. “C'mon.”

After hesitating for a second, Yata obliged, pressing his body close to  Saruhiko’s without realizing it. A few moments later he mumbled, mildly surprised, “Wow, I can’t believe you actually let me.”

“So you were going to sleep with me without my permission?”

“Aw, c'mon, you love me,” Yata chuckled.

“Yes, actually, I do,” said Saruhiko, under his breath.


End file.
